


Silent

by Sacredillusionist



Series: Fire emblem: stories [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate universe where he grew up with Validar, Chrobin - Freeform, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Little Mermaid AU, M/M, Slow Burn, but with a twist, its gonna be great, make a deal with the devil no voice type of thinf, obviously robin isn’t a mermaid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-03 18:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacredillusionist/pseuds/Sacredillusionist
Summary: Robin wants nothing more than to be at Chrom’s side. Enough so that he’s willing to make a deal, all he has to do is get the prince to fall in love with him. However Chrom is the Prince of Ylisse the enemy country and Grima doesn’t plan on giving up his vessel just yet.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the fire emblem stories series where I’ve decided to take all my dumb dummy ships and mash them with fairy tales. They’re all standalone. This one is based off the little mermaid. It’s canon-divergent so even though it’s the same setting it’s not necessarily mirroring the events of the awakening game.

Before seeing the prince everything felt empty. An empty mind, only filled with the desires of his father Validar and Grima. Empty brown eyes with empty expressions. Like a cold marionette, he danced for each pulled string, at the mercy of whoever controlled him. Who to kill, what to study, where to lead an army. From birth, Robin was raised to be nothing more than the vessel of the fell dragon. His destiny nothing more than predetermined fate, exploited since infantile when a looming mark appeared on his hand. Three sets of harsh black winged eyes, connected by a curving line on each side that crossed each other in the shape of diamonds beneath.  
The mark of Grima- he was his reincarnation. Yet he wasn’t sure how something so powerful still felt so hollow. The pieces of himself smothered and suffocated into nothing but a round stone found at the bottom of a river. Cold, smooth, and malleable.  
Victory even felt empty. Small scale- large scale it didn’t matter. He could lead brigands into a village and watch the slaughter, the small hope that maybe he could inherit some of Grima’s ruthless bloodthirstiness- just to feel anything. Something at all. Yet watching the battles he created unfold- there was nothing, no empathy for the Ylisseans who were killed in the crossfire by wild leaders.

At least until the first time he saw _him_.

It was also consequently the first time he lost. Wrapped in a dark mages cloak he pulled the hood down further, his tome wrapped carefully in his arms. “Lissa, heal the villagers.” A voice so commanding it made him pause. It held more authority than he’d ever heard come from the Plegian King himself. Freezing, Robin felt his heartbeat rise, forcing him to stutter as he leaned back against the wall. Where was Garrick? Turning to peek over the side, brown eyes widened to see the small group. Had Ylisse finally begun to fight back?  
A group of four stood before him with Garrick cornered and on his knees. The brigand’s fur-coated back was turned towards him. A tall man towering over him. Deep blue hair glinted in the sunlight, bringing out the same tone in his finely tailored trousers and shirt. With only one pauldron on his left shoulder his other arm surprisingly bare. Next to him, a tiny blond girl in yellow darted off, disappearing before he had the chance to look any deeper at her. Not that he cared, his focus had been entirely on this man.  
His heart still beat in his chest, was it the loss? Or the man himself? He wasn’t sure, but the feeling stirred something in him- something Robin wasn’t sure even existed until now.  
“Milord, we should end this quickly and bring in the other Shepard’s to help stabilize the village.” The knight on horseback offered distracting the blue-haired man, Milord? Robin froze as he watched him turn his attention to the brunette. A black symbol wrapped around his bicep. A tear-shaped surrounded by a U shape and almost like wings, mirroring the shape of his sword. He knew that symbol. It was the brand of the Exalt. This was royalty. Leaning back again Robin pulled his hood down further. He needed to leave before the Ylissean reinforcements appeared- and yet he wanted to stay and know more.  
Refusing to let his inquisitiveness get the best of him he felt his feet leading him backward, Robin dug through his cowl, pulling his book free before m flipping his tome open to cast a spell. Purple magic wrapped around him in tendrils of ominous smoke, pulling him back to Plegia. Back to his father. Back to the emptiness.

Once his curiosity had been piqued it became insatiable. Who was the royal he had seen? What was a Shepard? What was his name? Why didn’t he want to fight him? He could see the uneasiness in every question he asked, every book Robin read was no longer enough, only bringing more questions bubbling up to his lips. What truly was Grima? Did he want to be a host for the dragon? Would it hurt? Would Robin cease to be?  
“Have you forgotten your place?” His sister seemed to look at him with a dark condescending expression, Aversa had never liked him, and now that Validar seemed to be getting frustrated at Robin’s endless questions, it was only natural that she was monopolizing his attention.  
“What is my place?” Another serious question, he knew he was to be Grima’s vessel, but was that all he was? Aversa rolled her eyes dramatically.  
“To be quiet and do what your told.” She snapped at him, Robin blinked, he didn’t want to do that, yet he bit his tongue. Perhaps he needed to see the Prince again, perhaps it would help calm this information fever that had taken his sanity.

Tactfully Robin began planning large scale battles to draw out the Shepard’s. Targeting villages seemed to be the easiest as the Ylisseans always seemed to come running to save the innocent. Dressed in dark clothes he kept his profile low, waiting for the prince to show up. Each time he came with more people, yet the two around him remained the same. The blond child with pigtails named Lissa and the brown haired knight. Sometimes he brought a pegasus rider or other cavaliers but often he was only with the other two and that seemed to be more than enough to handle any challenge he threw at them.

His heart in his stomach, he felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment with each failure. Aversa took every opportunity to undermine him to their father in attempt to bring his favor to her. Raking his fingers through tufts of white hair he felt himself tug at it in frustration.  
For the first time he was learning a harsh lesson about more than war and battle; Feeling everything and being unable to identify it was harder than feeling empty.  
“Maybe if I kill him, I will return to normal.” The thought felt so natural as he paced the library, Aversa sat her legs crossed twisting a blond lock of hair on her finger, a cruel smile on her face. What was normal? Being hollow? Did he want that?  
“Him? Oh?” Standing up she sauntered to him, pressing her hands on his shoulder in an almost affectionate matter. Robin looked up, now distracted from his internal barrage of questions. Giving her a weary look, he shifted his attention to her. It was hard to believe he was older than her with such drastic height differences.  
“The prince. He has consistently beat all my battles.” He remedied his mistake, carefully choosing his words as Aversa moved to pat his head with false affection. This was the game they played, the sibling love hiding her one sided rivalry. As time went on Robin found himself wishing Validar would just dote on her as she wished.  
“Maybe we need a bigger battle- a war.” She offered a wicked grin forming. “Grangel is mad enough, to entice a war especially if he thinks he can win.” Why was Aversa being so considerate.  
“What is your endgame?” He asked her, Aversa paused petting his head with mild affection to pull him into a hug, her chest pushing against his face uncomfortably.  
“You’re my big brother. If you can’t beat them, join them.” She simply shrugged. “Besides that, once Grima takes your body I’ll have Validar to myself.” There it was, her true intentions- well true enough.

-.-.-

Convincing the king to start a war was incredibly easy. Their minor efforts of invading bordering villages had built up enough tension between the countries that now if they launched an attack on the Exalt a war could start easily.  
“- all we have to do is kidnap and kill one of the Ylissean royals.” Robin froze, his heart dropped from his chest to his stomach making him twist uncomfortably, his prince was a royal, would that mean he would target him? Opening his mouth to protest his words died off at the sight of a dirty lookfrom Validar. He couldn’t stop this idea, but maybe he could make sure it wasn’t his prince that would be the death start to the war.  
“King Gangrel may I offer my son to you, he’s been trained expertly in battle strategies, and has single handedly been leading the small brigands into a fight. He could coordinate your battle as the Plegian Tactician.”  
Robin froze as he looked to Validar and then to the king.  
“Prove it then boy.” Robin looked down at his hands unable to speak, if he could control this battle he could ensure his prince was not the sacrifice for this war.  
_He needed this position_.  
“I will get you your war.” He promised his eyes narrowing with confidence.  
“And if you do, I will get a royal tactician.”


	2. Chapter 2

Robin made the plan to kidnap The current Exalt upon learning his prince was just that- a prince. A simple enough task, let the brigands invade a major village drawing the Shepherd's away from the exalt and send in assassins under the guise of night to bring the Exalt to Plegia to be executed.  
He would be in charge of the mission of kidnapping the Exalt while Aversa and Validar could set up the stage of execution with King Grangel and their own wicked amusement.

Putting their plan into action required some time with gathering intel on the castle and how to get in, sending spies to be scullery maids. Over months they prepared, Robin carefully constructing the battle in favor of saving the prince from harm. By the time it came to put the plan to action he felt his heart slow to an eerie calm. Something he hadn’t felt in months since seeing the prince for the first time. Waiting within the trees he watched the maids leave with the laundry, the door open for them. One of their spies no doubt. Their plan would begin.

The dozen of them swarmed into the halls of the castle. If the spies intel had been correct they could easily navigate to the exalts quarters without much effort. Yet as soon as they stepped foot into the building Robin felt the looming feeling of despair hanging over his head. The attack didn’t feel right, carrying his tome he followed behind the line of soldiers, their expressions serious as a set of guards surrounded them.  
“Halt! Stop the intruders!” The screeched order surprised him as he turned to recognize one of the many Shepard’s blocking their paths. Brown messy hair and green armor, it was one of the few Cavaliers on their team. If he got free he would warn the prince and they would fight.

As he predicted the cavalier dashed off leaving the group as Robin panicked, his magic summoning itself as he struck out like a bolt of lightning to stop him, slamming into the wall behind the cavalier. Ignoring the battle. Pushing back he tried to break past the fight, desperately ducking away from swords and Lances prodding into his personal space. Slipping his book into the pockets within his cape, he drew the sword rarely used on his waist and pushed through the fray, weakly deflecting hits as he managed to free himself from the battle just as reinforcements showed up.  
“Get to Emmeryn.” The familiar voice barked the order making Robin freeze as a blast of magic hit him in the chest knocking him back into a wall. This was pain, this was fear. Yet not for his safety or concern, it was fear that Chrom would be the one they killed.   
“Chrom what about you?!” A girlish voice yelled her light brown hair pulled back as she twisted her lance protectively. The prince stepped in front of her as Robin stood up, whose whole body ached from the impact. Staring off at the women he felt his chest tighten, Who was she to act so close to his prince. Chrom seemed to look at him, pinpointing him easily as the leader. His heart raced with excitement, was this what was changing him?  
“We shall end this, but you need to go, there are still Plegians attacking outside.” She seemed to hesitate as Chrom looked back over his shoulder. “That is an order.” He demanded. Robin let his sword fall to his side as he pulled his tome free.  
“Yes captain!” Her voice shook even if her expression was confident. His comrades seemed to split between fighting the Plegians and leaving to save the exalt. Would this be the closest he could ever get to the rival prince? If it was, then he would take it gladly.  
Chrom charged at him as Robin brought his sword up in defense, sparks skittering away from the blade as Robin let it slide free and duck under his arm, a blast of magic slamming upwards as Chrom easily moved, the end of his cape being tattered by the lightning.  
“Who are you?” He snapped as they fought, Robin ducked his head beneath the hood further, refusing to respond. They came together again, Robin’s sword work too sloppy to ever put him in an offensive position. Struggling he backed away, if he couldn’t just place some distance between them, then he could use magic-  
His world slowed quickly as Robin barely managed to parry another blow, two of the other soldiers had turned on Chrom from behind as he pushed Robin back against the wall, stuck trying to summon a spell to tip the scales in his favor. Robin’s eyes widened at the sight of swords raised to the Princes back while he was distracted. Chrom moved to lunge at him again. Panic consumed him, his heart racing. “No! Don’t hurt him!” The words came out before he could stop them, too late to stop his already summoned air spell he had been casting previously- instead he used the magic to push him back as he redirected the hit to knock him into the wall next to him, most importantly away from the pointed end of the sword that would have pierced his heart from behind.  
Unable to control the anger boiling within himself, Robin dropped the sword and flipped through his tome, words softly whispered another spell. Yellowed bolts shot out like lightning slamming into his comrades striking their hearts. Practically exploding the Plegians bodies. Breathing heavily he looked to see a surprised Chrom, standing up from his impact against the wall.  
“You...saved me?” He breathed as Robin backed away, he messed up, his father would know about it and he would be compromised. He had to make sure this mission failed. No one could know.  
Turning against his own people Robin summoned the fire he could and slammed it into the ground violently. Soldiers shuddered from the heat blocking their only way to exit. Turning to glance back at Chrom he buried his head into the cape, shaking his head as if begging to keep his secret.

Backing away he headed for the exit, this was fear, this was betrayal and this was love. He understood now, that he couldn’t hurt the prince, not while he loved him fiercely enough to save his life.  
The world blurred around him as he ducked down the hall, following the path to exit before he breaking free into the wooded back. Robin practically tumbled into the wooded area as he flipped through the tome, his teleportation spell ready and consuming him into darkness as he tumbled into the throne room, his father stood there waiting with Aversa at his side.  
“I failed-“ he breathed, gasping as they looked down at him on his knees.  
“It is no concern, we’ve caught the youngest princess, with this we will lure the exalt out and kill her and all her siblings.” Standing up Robin expected to see Lissa, yet the blonde girl on her knees was not the same one he saw at Chrom’s side at all times. Instead, it was a blonde girl he had only seen once or twice. Ringlets of blonde fell around her shoulders two large white bows giving her a feminine look, dressed in pink head to toe. This was not Lissa, looking down at her he knew it.  
“Aversa managed to grab her in the ruckus, it seems she’s saved this mission.” Robin knew that tone if it wasn’t for his role as Grima’s vessel he would be nothing but a disappointment.  
Staying quiet he waited for one of them to mention saving the prince. Yet nothing came. Instead, he excused himself, this was not right. Being here was not him, starting a war he didn’t want, how had it taken the bravery and heart of an enemy prince to make him feel the things he should have known? He was not meant to be here.  
Taking his leave he bowed respectfully at The Mad King before departing. Pulling his hood down he flipped the cape off, running fingers roughly through his messed up white hair. Stepping into his room he was surprised when a set of tactician robes came to his door, heavy black and purple cloak lined with gold. Eyes similar to his Grima mark lined up the side on the sleeves. Taking the time to try on the clothes he stared at himself in the mirror. His eyes were heavy and dark, white hair just brushing his eyelids. All he could think about was how betrayed the soldiers looked at him, guilt pooling in his stomach. He wanted it to stop. He needed it too.  
“I want to see him again,” Robin told his reflection. It was true, but he wanted to be his friend. Anything to be more than just an enemy.  
“Why don’t you just ask.” Aversa stood in his doorway, watching him stare at his reflection. Her dark talent for magic getting on his nerves when it made it so easy for her to sneak up.  
“What do you mean?” He paused, Aversa, tilted her head.  
“You don’t want to be here, I don’t want you here. Why not leave then. There is one being who can give you the power to break free.” She reminded him, collapsing back on his desk and crossing her legs seductively. When he didn’t respond to her prompt she laughed. “Grima? The entire reason Validar tolerates your weak hearted presence.” Robin's eyes narrowed, ask Grima for help?  
“Chrom would never accept me with Grima controlling this body.” He frowned at her.  
“Maybe you can convince Grima otherwise. I’ll even help you summon him.” She offered motioning Robin over.  
“The great fell dragon is ready to awaken from his slumber, so we make a circle to bring him into to talk, after all, he can’t take his vessel without the proper spell so you wouldn’t have to worry.” She touched his chin and held it while she talked.  
Could he do that? Was he desperate enough?  
“Let’s try it.” He agreed without thinking, he was desperate enough it seemed.

-.-.-.-

They took the time to draw out the sigil to summon Grima. Aversa taking the majority steps with Robins help. She was the sorceress here. Her specialty was in dark arts while his was on the battlefield. Directing armies, more like betraying armies. Robin’s paced nervously, his chest tightening as they prepared the spell to summon Grima into their trap. “How does this work?”  
Robin paused as Aversa pressed a small pouch into his hand, opening it he could see the glittering blue dust within.  
“Spirit dust?” He paused looking up at Aversa “how did you get ahold of this much?” He paused looking back at her. It must have cost a fortune.  
“I have my ways.” She gave him a sly smile that made him feel like her prey, caught in her trap. “we need you at your strongest so take it all.” She chided him as he nodded once and tipped the bag back against his lips. The powder seemed to melt into his mouth, like sugar it scratched his throat before finally going down smoothly. It took him a couple of gags before he managed to get the entire bag down.  
The jolt of energy pushed through him as he breathed in deeply. His heart racing leaning down he stared intently at the circle as if he could see the opening of the world in the symbol itself.  
Casting the spell was painfully simple with all the spirit dust in his system. His body shook, overwhelmed by magic as the deep purple mist licked the sides of the seal, rising up in a tornado of purple and pink magic, the outline of a body forming- struggling and shaking slowly solidifying.  
He could see now through the magic and chaos that a small girl stood in the center. Her white hair in pigtails her arm covering her face to block from any oncoming attacks. The magic never dying down but instead lashing out as it banged against the protective circle. His magic seemed to shift as if the other being was taking control of it. Calming it, using it.    
“Who summons me.” The voice came out distorted and cruel as she looked up at Robin.  
Their faces were identical save for the cracks in her skin, glowing magic flowing beneath the surface, six eyes seemed to shape around her face as purple eyes lit up with amusement. “Another timelines vessel? You must still believe we are not one.” She chuckled kneeling down in front of him. “Let me free of this spell and I shall show you.” She giggled as Robin recoiled away.  
“I called to you because I want out of this, I do not want to be your vessel.” He demanded, the female Robin recoiled in disgust.  
“Simple minded human. You think you have a choice.” She laughed. “I can smell the spirit dust, oh you are powerful, much more powerful than this body was.” She cooed. “How lucky I will be to take you.”  
“You won’t, not when I love-“ his words cut off, he couldn’t tell her about Chrom.  
“Oh my, the prince in this timeline too? Don’t worry little vessel, in every timeline you are drawn together. You can’t hide anything from me.” She reached out to stroke his cheek, her hand tapping the magic, instead, she chose to try and snap it, to break it. It dawned on him quickly, the realization that they shared magic.  “Let me free and I can show you.” Robin didn’t budge, like hell he would, but did he have to? Refusing to show fear he stared at her hard, his mind calculating. He made a mistake, this much was obvious. “Oh fine, how about we make a deal? If your prince can learn to love you- all of you.” Robin flinched at her callous words. “Oh? Does he not even know you exist? Even better. Make him love you without you being able to tell him how you feel then I’ll leave you, but if you lose. I want this body. It will be mine.” She offered, her eyes watched him as if he was a meal. Robin's eyes narrowed, was that all?  
“Fine.” He agreed. The girl laughed as he stood up. “Step in with me, you’ll lose the one thing he knows about you- your voice.” She told him. Robin stared at the broken and corrupted version of himself. He would not lose the way she did. Stepping into the circle he took her hand as she pulled him close, her hands circling around his neck. Magic assaulted him and everywhere around him as she leaned up to press a kiss against his lips. He could feel the air in his lungs slowly draining and filling with magic as he gasped and pushed away. Without warning she grabbed him and shoved him away, forcing him to tumble into the grass.  
Whatever the magic had done it had dropped him into an open field. The magic in his lungs seemed to leave with his breath, his eyes heavy as he laid in the warm sunlight and soft grass. Too tired to ignore the humanoid shape of the magic that filled him seemed to be making in the distance. Whatever it was it couldn’t be good, but he would have to deal with it later. Right now he was just tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter felt a little rushed. There was so much that I wanted to squeeze in before getting to the meat and potatoes of the plot.


	3. Chapter 3

Robin woke up to the sound of voices and three figures leaning over him. Slowly blinking he felt his heart stop in his chest as memories seemed to knock him back into his senses.  
“See he’s alive.” A shrill voice called out giggling happily  
Robin looked startled as Chrom leaned over to offer his hand out. A moment of hesitation before taking his hand and pulling himself up. Robin froze as his hood fell back, exposing his white hair. Jumping instinctively, he tried to pull his hood up to hide but found himself pausing. Did he need to hide now?  
“There are probably better places to take a nap than in a field.” The prince chided him making his breathing hitch. “What’s your name?” He asked him, changing the subject after Robin remained silent; they all seemed to stare at him, waiting. Robin opened his mouth to speak, his lips moving but no sound came out. Touching his throat he looked to the three of them helplessly. “Can’t you speak?” He paused as Robin shook his head.  
“Chrom this is dangerous. Look at his clothes he’s Plegian.” The brown haired knight flared at him suspiciously. His heart stopped then, was it so obvious he was enemy? Robin shook his head desperately, what was he supposed to do? He wasn’t an enemy anymore but how could he prove it?  
“We don’t know. Just because a king wants war doesn’t mean it’s people do.” Chrom reminded him. Robin faltered, his expression full of surprise, could he be referencing the fact Robin had once saved him? No, Chrom and never seen his face back then, he wouldn’t recognize him.  
“At the very least we can get him to the nearest town on our way back to Ylisstol to meet with the other Shepards.” Lissa offered as Chrom nodded once in agreement.  
“Fine, but I’ll be keeping an eye on him.” The knight seemed to straighten up, his hand trailing along the handle of his lance. Watching him wearily Robin nodded once. He understood the hesitation, even if they were just traveling briefly together.

Lissa walked next to him chatting animatedly about small things while they walked. Robin stayed quiet, not only because he couldn’t speak, but also because he was sure he would never be able to get a word in anyways. Chrom flanked his other side, occasionally correcting Lissa on some story she told. The knight- he now knew was named Frederick trotted behind them his lance aimed down so all it would take was one move in order to defend the two from any sudden attacks.  
Walking slowly he held his arms against his chest, missing the tome he normally carried. In all his years the only thing that brought him comfort in Plegia was his book and without it, he felt naked.

As they approached the village Robin knew it was immediately under attack. Had he planned this raid? Was this in retaliation to his disappearance? Aversa wouldn’t have wasted time keeping it a secret if she thought it would benefit her. Robin gulped, his throat tightening with panic at the idea of being recognized. So much happened in such a short time, especially now that Grima seemed to be walking around with another version of his body.  
Yet he couldn’t find himself able to regret his actions since it gave him a chance to be close to his prince. Something he spent an endless amount of time longing for. Both Chrom and Frederick drew their weapons without even a second of hesitation before pushing into battle. His heart beat wildly as he tugged at the sleeves of his coat. He could help, would they trust him then?  
He needed a spell book, or a sword- anything. Robin cursed internally, Grima has launched him into Ylisse without any preparation.  
“It’s okay, you can stay behind us.” Lissa gave him a warm smile making him hesitate. How could this small girl have more courage than him? Pausing he stared hard at her staff before closing his hands together with a swift clap and opening his palms flat to mirror opening a book.  
“What?” She paused, her brow furrowing in thought. He needed magic and Robin was in no mood for charades. Instead, he mined the motion of a spell. That seemed to click.  
“Are you a mage? Oh!” Digging through her pack she produced a yellow and black book before handing it to him. Nodding once he took it inspecting just how different Ylisse tomes seemed to be. Plegian magic was dark and left a deep purple almost residue that seemed to choke out all the life in the air afterward. 

  
Running for Chrom's side as he paused to see two brigands cornering Chrom. Flipping open the tome he tried to read the spell as best as he could, feeling the magic swell to his fingertips. It was somewhat a relief that despite his inability to speak his magic came natural— his magic seemed to shoot forward and fall limply, flickering out almost instantly. 

What?

Robin stood started as he tried to summon the spell again. Pathetic spikes of lightning sparked from his fingertips before fizzling out. Horror flooding through him as stared at his hand. What was he to do without his magic? Mustering all his strength he summoned the spell again, a scream coming to his lips, his face twisting in concentration as he mustered all his energy into this voiceless screaming facade. A bolt of lightning summoned as if he was pulling it free from the book. It arched out with precision twisting around Chrom and sending the brigand flying. Turning his head the prince raised an eyebrow.  
“You can fight?” Robin panted heavily, holding tightly to the book. Why did it feel like he had magic in his veins but couldn’t access it? Yet he didn’t want to disappoint the prince. Pulling free the sword from the unconscious brigand's hand he held it tightly and gave him one swift nod.  
“Stick by me then, we will finish this quick-“ Chrom’s words were cut short as he jumped towards him, without any hesitation he pushed him off to the side behind him as a Brigand struck out a lance, practically beheading him from behind. Looking up at Chrom as he blocked the blow, he could see him straining from the impact. Logistically in battle, it made sense, lances were superior to swords, it gave them distance and a natural tactical advantage. His tactician mind seemed to click into place as Robin twisted under Chrom's arm and tried his best to fire off another spell. The meager bolt of lightning did nothing but give him a childish shock, but it was enough to make him flinch and allow Chrom to knock away the lance and get close to the brigand to defeat him.   
Leaning back surprised, Robin gave him a small nod of appreciation. “Let’s watch each other’s back then, especially since you seem to have a good sense of the battlefield.” He didn’t even need to mention that it was his specialty, Chrom seemed observant enough to pick up on it. Turning his attention to the fight, his eyes narrowed as he stared at the town, if he could block off any exits then they could burn their way through the brigands- no that would take too much time. They simply needed to break down their general since they only had a few short rounds of battle, but he had seen the Shepard’s in action plenty of times. Grabbing his tome he peeled the book open, tracing a small line of electricity through the air. Even if he couldn’t attack, he could do minor parlor tricks.   
Chrom watched with mild curiosity as he seemed to draw a line with the lighting, bouncing it between enemies drawing a line for the prince to follow.  
“If we cut through those alleys we can surround the boss as Fredrick and Lissa push through the crowd.” He seemed to understand exactly what Robin was hinting at. Without speaking Chrom connected with Robin... he felt his heart thud wildly in his chest, Grima’s words echoing in his mind then ‘ _you two will always seek each other out no matter what timeline._ ’  
Grabbing Robin’s coat sleeve he pulled him back into the alley between two houses. His sword poised and ready as they paired off and ran together. They seemed to fall into sync, Robin would cast a spell to distract the enemy and Chrom would duck underneath his reach, bringing his sword down to finish off the enemy in two swift movements. As they progressed the plan it seemed the only noise between them was their feet hitting the brick pathways as they moved to the side of the leader.  
Robin acted immediately as soon as they were in range. His magic pathetically blasting out and bouncing off his armor, leaving minor scuff marks as Chrom brought his sword up and cut at him, parried by an axe.  
Yet his plan unfolded as he planned. The knight was there on his opposite side, his lance piercing his armor. He felt warmth surround him then, turning to see Lissa next to him, her staff in the air as she healed the minor cuts and bruises from fighting.  
They made an impeccable team. Chrom twisted and brought his sword down, too swift for the leader with an Axe to block and ended the fight quickly leaving the four of them standing around a kneeling leader. His weapon had been cast aside and arms tied behind his back.   
“Where is Lissa.” He demanded. Robin paused exchanging looks between his new comrades. Wasn’t Lissa standing next to him? “You’ve captured my sister to start a war, and a war is what you will get.” He warned. Robin froze, eyes wide as they all stared down at the brigand, a war would start and he without a doubt he would side with Chrom and fight his father but how could he do all this and make Chrom love him like his deal with Grima required?

No doubt the overexertion of his repressed magic mixed together with the surprise of the battle, his adrenaline seemed to settle as nausea stirred deep in his stomach making his head spin. Leaning against the wall he watched as Frederick moved to grab the bound leader and hand him off to the village soldiers. “We must be on our way then.” He bristled at Robin. Were they going to truly leave him in town? Even after he had fought alongside them? Shifting uncomfortably he knew he had to do something but what could he do without speaking-  
“Wait, Frederick” Chrom spoke up suddenly. “I watched this man map out an entire battle strategy even without speaking. I think... I think he  could be valuable in this war, especially with getting Lissa back.” His words were hesitant but Robin nodded once, trying to seem more determined and less eager.  
“He’s clearly Plegian-“ Frederick protested, yet Chrom cut him off.  
“He just helped us fight against them, I feel like we can trust him. I feel it in my gut.” He retorted looking back at his sister who nodded eagerly, encouraging him.  
“Your gut.” Frederick blanched.  
“I trust Chrom’s gut!” Lissa( or not Lissa?) Perked up.  
“We can take him to the Shepards and if everyone takes the time to clear him, I say we enlist him- would you be okay with that?” He paused to turn and look at Robin, realizing that he never once asked him how he felt. A small smile formed at his thoughtfulness, his mind fogging up with happiness. Nodding, Chrom smiled back and turned to Frederick. “It’s settled then if you’re so worried Frederick then keep an eye on him.” He offered. The knight gave him a weary glare but nodded. “I’m sure you’ll see what Lis-Maribelle and I have seen.”  
“I already intended too.” He gave him a small glare. Maribelle? So this wasn’t Lissa? No, Robin was sure it was Lissa. Perhaps it had something to do with the mistaken girl they captured.  
“First-“ Lissa cut in. “We need your name!” She reminded him with a giggle. Pulling his Tome free Robin flipped it open and tapped the paper the small arch of lightning he used before at his fingertips as he traced his name out for his new companions.

R O B I N

Chrom nodded once, never breaking eye contact with the tactician. “Well Robin, let us be on our way then.” He motioned him to join their group. Robin smiled and nodded again, following behind his Prince.


	4. Chapter 4

Chrom felt like he could trust Robin, despite knowing next to nothing about the silent tactician there was a look in his eyes that seemed to speak so earnestly- determined yet held a soft yielding glint. Curiosity constantly burning within the pools of brown, they were entrancing, it spoke to his heart- even if he couldn’t actually speak. There was such a palpable connection to him, the minute he touched him and pulled the mage to his feet, he felt it, buzzing in the air like an aura happily suffocating him. There was so much familiarity in the way he moved, the way he watched his back and their fighting seemed to sync up without much effort, the way he cast spells without words, which in its own right was a feat he had never seen.

  
He could trust him. He knew it deep and aching in his bones. 

  
He knew they felt it too, especially as they traveled together. Frederick seemed to relinquish some of his aggression against the newcomer. Occasionally making quips with Lissa as they regaled Robin with stories.  
The mage took to writing small one worded responses within the air. Electricity cackling on his fingertips, the exhaustion slowly showing with each spark that danced across pallid fingertips. Clearly, his inability to speak would be a slight nuisance, yet it was just a slight obstacle but nothing too detrimental.  
“The Shepard’s Garrison is just outside Ylisstol, when we get there I’ll introduce you to the other Shepards, if they accept you then it’s a simple matter, the way I see it, you’re already one of us.” Chrom opened the gate and held it open for the newcomer. Robin seemed to shrink up fussily as Lissa ushered him in excitedly. He watched curiously as the overwhelming panic seemed to contort his expression before finding solace in Lissa taking his hands and pulling him past the stables. Chrom couldn’t help but enjoy watching Robin’s childlike expressions. He was too much an open book to be deadly. Following along he found he couldn’t peel his eyes away from the white-haired man. The way Robin paused at the sight of Sumia’s Pegasus brown eyes growing wide as he took in the sight of the creature, his innocence was something to be treasured.   
_‘It’s beautiful_.’ He could practically hear his thoughts, a hesitant hand outstretched as he stepped towards the Pegasus. Chrom barely noticed Sumia barreling towards him, her eyes light with excitement as her brown hair fluttered across her back as she ran. “Chrom! C-Captain! You’re back-“ her breathing hitched as her balance seemed to topple beneath her before sending her crashing into the ground. Lissa and at least two others were at her heels helping her up.  
Chrom turned to look back at Robin who seemed to jump back startled, his hand hovering on his tome, ready to attack. Frederick clapped his hand on Robins back, distracting him. Calming him before Chrom could satisfy his desire to do the same.   
“Captain!” She stuttered again at Chrom, picking herself back up.  
“Have you finally returned with Maribelle-“ the redhead was saying as Frederick moved past Robin and ushered them all inside, quieting them with such an intensity that it looked ridiculously suspicious. Robin’s eyes drifted to look at him with confusion as Chrom moved to his side, he could see the thoughtfulness as his eyes narrowed, catching on quickly. What about him felt so familiar? Chrom offered to lead the white-haired tactician in, he seemed to preen with excitement, which Chrom found only endearing. If he was overwhelmed Robin didn’t seem to show it.  
“Shepards this is Robin.” Chrom started. “A warning, however, he doesn’t have a voice but his fighting skills are excellent and his strategy skills are too.” Chrom introduced him, his comrades seemed to perk up with interest, all except Sully who leaned against the table, cleaning her Lance with an intense ferocity.  
“There is no point in playing the game Chrom, not while Marib-“ she started, never once looking up from her spear. Lissa moved to face her, her tiny hands balled into fists at her side.  
“Robin wishes to join our ranks, with his skills I believe we could easily squash the Plegian conflict.” Chrom continued. “We’re searching for everyone’s approval.  
“If you trust him, I trust you, Captain.” Sumia broke into a wide sincere smile, Chrom nodded at her once.  
“Logically, increasing our numbers means an increase in the probability of succeeding with missions.” Miriel pushed her glasses up, looking more disinterested than ever. “What can you do then?” She prompted Robin, touching his tome as if to signify his magic he then tapped his forehead. Miriel didn’t seem fazed, instead, she just blinked and stepped away to return to her books.   
“Vaike is always up for making new friends.” He rubbed the back of his blonde hair. He knew a Vaike would be easy to win over, but Sully was a bit more brazen than he could anticipate. Chrom turned to the remaining set who stayed quiet.  
“Stahl, Sully?” He prompted the other two.  
“If you believe he is worthy than I do.” The messy brown haired cavalier peeked his head up from the table, clearly, he had been trying to sleep. Sully just gave him a shrug.  
“If he doesn’t slow us down.” She gave him a half smile before Frederick finally cleared his throat.  
“He fought alongside us and didn’t hesitate, the best way to build trust is on the battlefield after all.” He nodded once to Sully who seemed more at ease at Frederick’s approval. It was settled then, Lissa clapped her hands.  
“This is so exciting we can finally plan to rescue Maribelle!” She bounced to Robin her pigtails flopping as she grabbed his arm affectionately.  
“I-I think he is worthy.” A quiet voice perked up, Kellam seemed to push forward, as always Chrom hadn’t even seen the knight, so quiet- so invisible. Perhaps he would have been better suited as an assassin.  
“Then it’s settled.” Chrom turned to Robin, holding his hand out as Robin took it and gave him a single shake.  
“We should fill you in then.” Frederick didn’t waste any time clearing the table off as everyone gathered around.  
“As of now, the Plegian king thinks he has my sister Lissa.” Chrom started motioning to the pigtailed cleric. “What they don’t know is they picked up Maribelle, my dearest friend.” Lissa explained as the tactician seemed to bend over the map, studying it. Moving closer to his side he continued.  
“We intend to rescue her, naturally, but none of us know much about Plegia.” He explained, Robin seemed to look over to him giving him a soft look, his eyes narrowing as if he was thinking heavily. Reaching for the pen he began drawing and placing models across the maps, working with determination as he traced a path for them.  
Everyone stared in silence as he finished, setting the pen down. Chrom inspected what he wrote. Brigand outposts, valley passages, soldier compounds and garrisons, a direct route to the castle itself with minimal encounters. Robin seemed to know and understand.  
“With this route, we can get in and out with Maribelle with minimal damage and before war breaks out.” Frederick responded studying his map. “I’ve been working with the Royal family for years and from my knowledge of Plegia this seems to check out.” He nodded approvingly to Robin.  
“See I told you he was worth holding on to.” Robin seemed to preen again at his compliment. “So then we march immediately. We’ll use the passageways between valleys to get in from the western side of the country.” He agreed.  
“Let’s take the time to pack up rations and supplies from Ylisstol.” Frederick began giving out the orders as the newcomer seemed to fall back and step towards Chrom. There was a thin layer of sweat across his brow, the signs of exhaustion were clear, his curse seemed to really take a toll on him physically. Offering a steady hand he gave the Tactician a brilliant smile.  
“We should have someone fetch you some parchment and a pen if you’re going to be able to communicate, it’s obvious your magic isn’t strong enough to communicate with writing as you did before.” Chrom offered, surprised when the tactician's brow furrowed in distaste. Did he offend him?  
Yet it disappeared quickly before he gave a hesitant nod. His fingers tapping the book, lips moving soundlessly as a spell was cast the single line of electricity drawing from his hand as he wrote another word.

  
E F F I C I E N T

This was more efficient? Hardly. Yet who was he to argue when it was clear Robin was much too stubborn. Watching the electricity dance as if he was trying to prove his point he felt himself drift into his own mind. The mage who saved him used electricity-  
“Robin! Let me show you all the best shops in Ylisstol!” Lissa was tugging at his arm, pulling him away as the white haired boy looked desperately back over his shoulder at him, too surprised to object. Chrom snapped free from his thoughts. No, the mage who saved him was much more powerful. He had seen him use both wind and electric tomes without even blinking. Robin seemed to get winded after simply writing a word. He watched in admiration for his sister as she dragged Robin away, Lissa could always stamp her feet and get her way, and who was Chrom to interject? Perhaps it would warm up the newcomer. Yet part of him didn’t want to leave him alone.  
“I’ll come too.” He offered, stepping forward to catch Lissa.

 

-.-.-.-.-

While Robin would have loved to stay by Chrom’s side, the opportunity to go into town was too important to pass up. If he could find another Sorcerer who could lift his curse or help undampen his powers perhaps he could make it through the battle.  
“First let’s let your sword reinforced with a stronger metal, bronze snaps to easily, I could practically hear your sword bending when we fought.” Chrom seemed to take over the trip, no cake shops, and accessory stores as Lissa had intended. No, now they were on a mission and Robin could respect that. Robin watched as Lissa skipped in front of them, her feet hitting the ground rhythmically, only stopping occasionally to point out a cake or sweete shop. Sometimes a dress shop. Robin found it endearing, was this what having a sister was truly like? Aversa had never been like this.  
Picking up his tome from the swaths of his jacket he tapped the cover.  
“Magic?” He prompted him as Robin nodded eagerly. Ever since The curse his magic felt muted, diluted and the more he used it, the more light-headed he felt. Just earlier he felt like he was ready to fall over during the meeting.   
Chrom gave him directions hesitantly before they separated ways, taking Robins sword and pointed him the direction he needed to go. “Don’t start any fights!” He warned, Robin just threw him a playful smile over his shoulder before following the path he was told to. Finding the shop easily enough, the sign of a book opened and a puff of magic hung by the door as he stepped in. Unable to speak to call the shopkeepers attention he stepped towards the counter and tapped on the wood. Turning to look at him the sorcerer adjusted the lapel of his robes. He was clearly disheveled as if he had just been in a scuffle.  
“What can I do for ya?” He prompted him, Robin opened his mouth to speak before letting it fall closed, frustration crossing his face. How was he supposed to talk? “Cat got ya tongue?” He asked a smirk widening as Robin shook his head eagerly. His hair was a similar color to Robins, except more blonde than white, it fell to his shoulders. Something about him was off-putting.  
“Ah, a silencing curse then? No biggie I’ll cast a mind reading spell on you.” Robin frowned, shaking his head no. What if he saw? Saw his past with Grima? Saw him trying to kill Emmeryn. He would be strung up as a traitor. “Nyah ha! Relax kid, your secrets safe with me.” He seemed to laugh before rolling his eyes moving to pick up a vile of powder and a spell book from across the room. Robin backed away in panic. Laughter erupted from him as his magic flicked out, freezing him in place, a blackened purple aura danced in his peripheral like birds. His magic pecking at his brain. It made him nauseous in the same respect Plegian magic did.   
“So you’re under a curse that forces you to remain silent and your magic has been blocked off because you ingested a deadly amount of spirit dust.” Robin tried to make his mind clear. “Ha ha! How interesting. You’re in love with the Prince is that the deal?” Robin felt his own magic welling up, pushing the spell away. “Oh, you want me out? Fine.” His response came out like a pout as the birds tearing at his skin receded. “Lucky for you, the situation could have been worse, but now your body feels like it needs Spirit Dust to function and produce magic, once all of it leaves your system. Maybe you’ll get it back, or maybe you won’t. maybe it will kill you-“ his composure seemed to shake for a moment at the thought, yet as soon as the pleasurable look crossed his face it disappeared into something more normal, pushing back his robes Robin stepped back. A loud bang from the storage room surprised both of them as they jumped. His appearance seemed to ripple for a blink, his hair white now. However, the sorcerer seemed to completely disregard it.  
“As for the curse, it’s unfortunate I can’t do anything, but on the border of Plegia and Ylisse is a magic school, where it’s considered separate from the countries. One of the greatest sorcerers of all came from there, I bet he could help.” He finished returning to his desk, his hair blonde once more. “I’ll have him find you.” He nodded once. “For now get back to your little prince.” He shook him off. Robin didn’t have to be told twice. His chest ached his mind throbbing as he ran back for the blacksmith. Something was awful about the sorcerer. What was in that supply closet? Why did his appearance shift? Was he using Plegian magic too? Lost in his mind he didn’t see Chrom stepping from the door, a sword in hand. Looking up he finally noticed him practically tripping and falling. Chrom dropped the blade and caught his elbows, pulling him up before he could eat pavement.  
“You look sick, what happened?” Robin felt his stomach melt as nausea welled up in him, he had just enough time to lean away from Chrom and hurl the contents in his stomach back up next to them.


	5. Chapter 5

Robin avoided Chrom like the plague. Which in the end doesn’t really set well when you’re in the process of marching into enemy territory to stop a war you’ve secretly helped start, all while suffering from the embarrassment of vomiting on the person you love. Even if the prince repeatedly tried to comfort him, his good nature only made the situation worse. He might as well just give his body over to Grima wrapped in a pretty bow because he was never going to make Chrom love him after this fiasco.

“Robin-“ Chrom started, moving to help him set up a tent for camp. They’d managed to find a corner nestled into the sides of a mountain. Entering through the desert side seemed to be the easiest and least noticeable route. “It’s really okay.” Despite not being able to speak, Chrom was incredibly good at guessing what was on Robin’s mind.

Minus the fact he was hopelessly in love with him.

Somehow that detail remained hidden from the hopelessly oblivious prince. Perhaps that was part of his charm. Fingering the pages of his Tome he drew his magic outward and tried to write once more.

A W F U L

 

“I can’t imagine you’re calling me awful, so I must believe you’re calling yourself awful or the situation awful. Maybe there is a way to settle the score.” Robin’s head snapped up in disgust, eyes widening in horror. “NO! not like that!” He rectified, seeming to understand what he had just suggested. Rolling his eyes Robin pinned down the fold of the tent, trying to busy his hands so they wouldn’t notice he was shaking.

“Does you’re curse make you ill too?” Chrom leaned down next to him, taking the canvas from Robin’s hands, their fingers brushing as he tied the canvas to the stake for him.

Shaking his head he looked back down, he could explain that the spirit dust all but destroyed his ability with magic. He needed to go to that school the clerk spoke of, but first, he had to help Chrom get Maribelle back.

“Miriel mentioned something strange to me just a few days ago when we got into the scrimmage with the brigands at the border.” Chrom started as Robin shot up to his feet, hurrying to grab more stakes to help plant the tent firmly into the sand. 

Yet, Chrom was relentless and followed him, taking half the stakes from him. “She said that you’re skill with magic is impeccable, your hand movements and technique is pristine even if the magic is...lackluster, her words not mine.” He added the last part quickly, still holding his stakes his free hand grabbed Robin’s, a gentle touch of affection that made his heart beat wildly. “Your swordsmanship is childlike on it’s best day, and it’s clear that your talented enough to cast spells without verbal components. So that means your magic was taken from you? This curse you’re under, was it a punishment for something?” Chrom seemed to be searching for something, some answer. Robin stared at him, his blue eyes wide with curiosity and concern, what answer was he desperately seeking? Was he looking for someone within him? Jealousy seemed to spike up as brown eyes narrowed. Slowly he shook his head. The curse was of his own volition, it is his one shot at freedom and no matter what, he couldn’t consider it a punishment when it got him so close to Chrom.

“I thought maybe..” he trailed off shaking his head before dropping his hand. “Let’s get the camp set up so we can hold our meeting about tomorrow’s steps.” He changed the subject quickly. Robin felt his skin crawl, just what did Chrom want to say?

 

“By now the Plegian army is probably aware of our infiltration.” Chrom as always reading Robin’s mind as the dozen of them stood around the map Robin had once drawn out.

“Unfortunately with Maribelle's life on the line and the possibility that her captures may realize soon enough that she is not the Princess, we don’t have the time.” Frederick added as Lissa shrank back, her blonde head bowed. Robin felt the urge to comfort her, placing a hand on her shoulder he softly patted her arm. Looking up at him she seemed to understand what he was saying. ‘ _It is not your fault.’_

“Does that mean that it is time for the Vaike to shine?” The boisterous blonde spoke up, a grin widening wildly at the idea of fighting.

“It means-“ Chrom clarified, giving Robin a serious glance, waiting for his opinion before continuing. Robin tapped his notes, pointing at his previously written notes. “It means that once they confirm we are here they will likely push up any execution planned.” He finished, everyone seemed to fall silent.

“A nobles daughter dying… it could entice a civil war.” Frederick added, the gravity of their situation seeming to weigh on them even more.

“So we have to get to Maribelle before they find out she isn’t Lissa and execute her. Taking the path through the desert and mountains will be rough, but it will cut through most of the country and get us to the castle in half the travel time.” Chrom explained. Robin nodded in agreement.

“As long as we save Maribelle.” Lissa spoke up. “Not because she is a Noble, but because she is one of us, and she put her life on the line for me.” Her eyes were teary, making her look more childish than ever, but he could see the fire behind her eyes. It moved him.

“Everyone is dismissed then, we shall eat and set up watches, tomorrow at dawn begins the first hard travel.” Chrom dismissed them as the group seemed to break apart. Miriel standing up and taking over, ordering people to their appropriate tents. Who would cook, who would stand watch for what shift. Collapsing back into the wooden chair he stared at his map.

“You seem more downtrodden than usual Robin.” Chrom leaned on the chair behind him, surprising him. How could he tell him about the guilt that riddled him for causing this mess? Shaking his head softly he turned his head to look at him. Perhaps he could tell him, but would Chrom ever forgive him? Would he hate him? Robin wasn’t brave enough to find out.

Picking up a pen he tore free an empty sheet of parchment and began to write.

 

 _This curse_ he paused for a second, how could he do it, could he burden him? Slowly he began to write again. _I chose it. I made a decision. I don’t regret it._ He finished, passing the paper. Chrom picked it up and read over it, looking at him with confusion. Just who was he trying to pacify? Chrom? Or himself?

“You’re okay with never speaking again?” His words were soft, prodding. _No_. He shook his head yes before giving him a soft smile. “Is there a way to break it.”

Robin paused at the question, his mouth opening to speak yet, as usual, there was nothing to say. “There isn’t, isn’t there?” He leaned over as Robin looked down at the map staring hard. Slowly he picked up his hand, his finger trailing a path to the magic school along the borders before tapping at it.

“Then we will go there as soon as we save Maribelle.” Robin snapped his head up and shook it vigorously. “Without knowing me, the first thing you did is put your life on the line to fight side by side. You’ve been working to rescue Maribelle and helped me focus the group on more than one occasion. It is the least we- no the least I can do.” He finished, Robin paused and fiddled with the paper. He just needed Chrom to love him. Sensing his distress the prince moved to stand in front of him, the same glint of determination that Lissa's eyes held were burning in his making Robin’s heart stop.

How could he refuse?

Slowly Robin nodded his head, basking in the moment. His heart was practically ready to leap from his chest. Could Chrom hear how loud his heartbeat was? He was sure everyone could. Standing up abruptly he felt his cheeks begin to warm up, this was embarrassing he needed to leave.

Gathering his books he gave Chrom a soft wave to say goodnight before pushing the flap of the tent back and jogging out. The cool air relaxed him, it cleared his mind from the fog of Chrom that always seemed to fill him whenever he was around. Perhaps he should take a watch? Something to clear his head? Yet the idea of the person being in watch cursed with silence didn’t seem like a smart idea. No, Robin knew he should just return to his tent and rest.

-.-.-.-

Robin woke up to the sound of wings flapping.

His back ached from the uncomfortable cot as he pushed himself up, rubbing his arms, the white shirt material did nothing to save him from the damp night air that seeped through the canvas.

A loud caw seemed to bring him to focus as he felt his tent give a light shake as if birds were next to it. Reaching for his sword he gripped the hilt tightly, pulling the weapon from its hilt attached to the jacket that hung off the back of his chair before slowly standing up.

Barefoot he peeled back the tent flap and stepped outside only to be met with a wild crow, flapping and cawing in its face. Swatting at it, he tried to look past the birds around his tent, horror suddenly crossing his face as an obscene amount of crows congregated in the middle of the camp- flying around something in the middle, a person? Robin’s heart stopped at the idea of Chrom being eaten by birds. Pushing forward as the world around them darkened by the flapping of wings. He wanted to yell out and draw the others attention barely remembering his voice no longer usable.

A loud banging noise distracted him as if someone was hitting two metal weapons against each other followed by loud words he could barely make out over the flapping. Relief flooded through him as the others began to spring from their tents, armed at the teeth.

Yet the birds began dispersing, no longer congregating in the middle. Now he could see the person in the middle, laughing maniacally was a familiar white-haired mage.

The crows seemed to spring from his body, molting off like magic, Robin realized quickly it was his own aura. The magic shop came back to memory abruptly, the way his magic has felt like birds pecking at his brain. Was this the same person?

“I finally found you!” He laughed gleefully, a twisted grin on his face was Robin raised his sword, it was, Robin could see it now- without the faltering glamour. This was his true face. The mage followed him here. “Aw, is that how you greet an ally, I’m touched.” Robin held his sword, ready to strike, his grip shaky. This person was a wild card, a wild card who knew his secret.

“What’s going on?” Chrom’s voice startled him, turning to look back the Prince had his own sword out hovering over him protectively.

“Oh, you must be his prince!” Robin felt his color drain from his face, just as Chrom’s rose, his face flushed. How could he say such a thing aloud?! Turning back to him he continued his threatening pose at the lax magician. Shifting his weight lazily from one foot to another as all the birds seemed to finally disappear into the sky. The sun was beginning to peak just above the mountains lighting up the camp with just enough light to see the others stepping towards him. Yet the mage was unaffected.

“I’ve come to help with your problem as I promised, for now, you might want to redirect that attack to the soldiers marching on your camp as we speak.”


	6. Chapter 6

Robin had no words, well he had no way of speaking and no time to speak when the first arrow came flying from the trees. Chrom somehow acted quickly, flinging his body in front of Robin, his sword already drawn as pushing him back as he knocked the arrow away from hitting him with his blade. Looking up at him Robin nodded gratefully.

“There is a lot to be explained, for now, can you direct a strategy to get us through an ambush?” He looked over his shoulder at Robin who still looked horrified, was this it? Was this how everything would end for him? Yet he nodded once and turned around to the others. Scully and Stahl were already saddled on their horses. Eyes narrowed Robin drew his hand up towards, pointing he waited for the next barrage of arrows to fly. Kellam stood in front of Miriel protecting her from the assault. The newcomer in the center laughing happily as he flung a curse out, Fire consuming the area rising the temperature as multiple soldiers seemed to dodge back and away from the spreading fire. Drawing them out. Perfect.

Whoever he was, he was powerful, but he was helping and he wouldn’t question that fortune. Motioning for Scully and Stahl to charge forward, taking aim to attack. Both Chrom and Vaike moved forward their movements in sync as Robin turned to Miriel. He mimicked the movements of the spell to summon wind- something to extinguish the fire. She seemed to understand immediately. Nodding once Robin looked back at Lissa who stood nervously, her staff in both hands. Yet despite that, he knew she would help. Leaning down he pointed to Chrom and Vaike with his sword.

They stuck together pushing forward as the mage seemed to help, manically taking out soldier after soldier. Robin protecting Lissa as she healed her allies, using his sword defensively to protect any oncoming assaults.

They made quick work of the army. Frederick taking over guard duty to Lissa as Robin moved back, trying to figure out who their leader was.

Within half an hour the morning has quieted again, the fighting ending as Robin leaned back, his head in his hands. He needed to plot his escape, this couldn’t end well. “Thank you for your effort Henry- even if it was a little… erratic.” Chrom shook hands with the white-haired mage. Robin looked up from his pity party, he hadn’t realized Chrom had already made his acquaintance. Jogging over to him he tried to give the mage a hard look.

Robin looked over at him, his heart stopped as he turned to speak to him. “You’re very good at fighting, even if you’re magic leaves you dead in the water.” He laughed happily as Robins expression dropped into a scowl.

“You know about his magic?” Chrom prodded, taking advantage of the mage to finally get answers. Robin knew it was coming from a helpful place, but at the moment he wanted him to stop.

“Yes! After we spoke I realized there may be a way to fix your magic and I ran after you. Plus I'm always up for bloodshed in the morning!” He added. Robin paused as his expression lit up happily. Pushing past Chrom to grab Henry’s shoulders, he needed to know.

“If we can counteract the spirit dust destroying your system it might reset your body. We can flush the magic from your body, every single part of it, hopefully, it should return back in its naturally healthy state.” He added, something about how he said it made him nervous.

“Should?” Chrom spoke up. “That means something could go wrong, also spirit dust?” He looked over to Robin with suspicious eyes.

“Your dear friend here ingested a deadly amount of spirit dust. It fried his system and has been tricking his body into thinking he has no magic because the catalyst of the spirit dust pushed out a powerful amount of magic and now as the spirit dust sits in his system the body thinks that is the normal level of magic he attuned to, but it isn’t.” He continued. Robin felt his face heat up with embarrassment, now that everything was being exposed it made him feel so childish and stupid, yet he couldn’t run away, not until he knew Henry wouldn’t tell him about the curse. “So we have to flush everything magical from his body. It would easily reset his system but his magic may not come back.” He continued, Robin's eyes narrowed, would Grima want his body still if there was no magic?

“That’s the worst-case scenario?” Chrom asked, stepping past Robin seemingly absorbed into the conversation.

“Well no, best case scenario he would probably go into shock and likely turn into a vegetable or die.” He added happily, clapping his hands. Both Chrom and Robin exchanged looks. He was odd.

“How could we trust you with such a dangerous solution?” Chrom asked, his expression seeming to darken.

“Me? You trust him and not me?” Robin slammed past Chrom and drew his sword, ready to slice the mage in half. Their eyes met as recognition seemed to flitter into his eyes.

‘ _Shut up.’_

“I suppose that is your secret to tell then? Your curse.” He teased him, arms held up. “Please. I don’t like idle threats, not when it would make me so happy if you would use that blade.” His expression was pleasurable at the thought of dying, Robin recoiled disgusted.

“Your curse? What is it?” Chrom grabbed his shoulder turning him, looking down Robin dropped his sword- too afraid to meet his eyes.

“He can’t speak it. The curse keeps him from telling others because then they would know the secret to breaking it.” Henry explained. “I got a few good digs in on his mind before he pushed me out.” Robin shot him another glare.

“So one must find out on their own? And the spirit dust? It is not related to the curse?” He asked Robin, slowly the tactician nodded. He stared down, watching his feet- waiting for Chrom to reject him. “Why would you do such a thing to yourself?” He demanded.

 _‘For you-‘_ he wanted to say it so bad.

“You could die!” Chrom seemed to be getting more and more upset. Chrom grabbed his shoulders and shook him, making him look up. His chest ached, staring at Chrom’s heartbroken expression.

 _‘For you, I would risk anything’_ his thoughts had no way of being conveyed but he repeated them again and again as if he could push them into his mind somehow.

Dropping his sword he looked down again. This wasn’t the time, they had to save Maribelle, why were they fighting over his bad choices. They gathered a crowd now, everyone watching them. “Could you do it? Fix the spirit dust issue?” Chrom looked to Henry, who nodded excitedly.

“Robin the choice is yours but if it works that could truly tip the scales.” He added Robin wasn’t sure what to do? He wanted his magic back, and at the cost of his own life, did Chrom really think this was wise? Frowning he couldn’t bring himself to disappoint him. He was right, and if it ended up hurting him then at least Grima would have a vegetable host.

Nodding once Chrom exhaled a sigh of relief, Robin felt his stomach twist, did Chrom truly think the reward was far greater than the risk. “I can prepare the spell while your army packs up its camp.” He agreed eagerly, Robin latched on to Henry, practically dragging him to his tent.

“You’re in so much trouble.” Henry sang at him the moment they were alone. “What do you think will happen when your prince finds out? I can’t wait to see!” Robin grabbed his shoulders, giving him a pleading look. Henry responded with a pout. They stared at each other before Robin picked up his tome using it to draw more words.

 

P L E A S E S A Y N O T H I N G

 

he practically begged. Henry looked like he was truly disheartened but finally nodded. “Your spirit dust problem. I’ll produce a tonic. It will not feel comfortable. With us sorcerers, magic is in our blood and I cannot guarantee how long it will last.

Robin just shrugged, it’s what Chrom wanted, wasn’t it? He worked on finalizing the tactics they would use to travel while Henry concocted his tonic. By the time it was to break down his tent and leave the sun was finally in the sky in the early morning and they would begin traveling nonstop. He directed Sumia to the skies to scout with Miriel as a backup. Stahl and Scully in the front with Frederick and Kellam in the rear as the defense. Their formation was best in defense for surprise attacks and quick action attacks if they crossed any Plegians. If they could overtake the outpost by tomorrow night, Robin could gain information on where Maribelle was being held.

By Midday Henry had completed his tonic, handing it to Robin as he traveled with Lissa. “Are you sure this is wise?” She asked Robin as he stared at the green liquid.

“It is only a curse, and I will have the ability to break the curse so Robin will not be in any danger. Take it when we rest for lunch.” Henry offered, Lissa didn’t look too convinced. Neither of them stopping Henry as he trotting off to another person.

Stopping for Lunch, Robin did not hesitate to down the tonic once everyone was seated and eating their rations. Giving Chrom one weary nod be pressed his lips to the bottle. Tipping his head back and drinking the sour liquid. Everyone seemed to watch, quiet as Robin tossed the bottle down. Almost instantly he felt himself growing light-headed, holding his white hair he looked around. His body felt hot, like all of the blood in his veins was evaporating, leaving him to shrivel up and dry.

 _‘I need to sit.’_ His lips moved but the words didn’t come out as he rocked backward, stumbling just enough until nearly three people were out of their chairs, trying to catch him as he tumbled backward. Chrom caught him, arms wrapped around him securely as he fell back on him. Crows danced in his vision again as he cringed his body crawling leaving nothing but a hallowed feeling.

 

-.-.-.-

 

What had he done? Chrom held a shivering Robin, his face pale as death. “What’s happening?” He demanded from Henry who looked amused.

“It’s a silencing spell, but amplified as a curse. Meant to strip the magic from a person. We want to drain the magic from his body so when it flushes back in it will be in its normal state.” Henry leaned over to inspect Robin who’s brown eyes could barely stay open. Scooping him up he held on to the tactician, realizing for the first time how lithe and slim he was under the large cloak he wore.

He wanted Robin to regain his magic back easily, that way he wouldn’t look so tired at every moment, but he was also being selfish because part of him wanted Robin to be the Mage that saved him.

Even if it was a stretch. He wanted it to be the truth.

Yet now the reality that this could hurt his friend seemed to sink in. They couldn’t afford to rest for the day, their lunch was almost up, and he couldn’t just leave Robin.

“We can put him on my horse.” Scully offered, her expression full of sympathy. “It took courage to risk drinking that potion. I can respect that.” She added gruffly.

“Stahl will be alone up front.” Chrom countered.

“Frederick can be his ally and I will keep watch on the back with Kellam, you lead my baby.” She pet the horse's snout with once gently.

“Alright then, Sumia you and Miriel take to the skies while we pack up for once quick perimeter check.” He ordered as both women stood up and nodded. “Return back and signal and we will set out.”

Still holding Robin who had long since lost consciousness he pushed a stray of translucent hair from his eyes. “If anything happens it will be my fault.” He told the unconscious tactician.

“Chrom perhaps we should stop at one of the desert cities when we get through the mountain pass, for Robin's sake.” Lissa offered, it would deter their mission and possibly backfire, but without Robin, they would surely struggle.

Looking up to the sky he saw the wings of a Pegasus beating as it flew towards them, “let us be off then-“ yet another one appeared next to them, flying hard on their tail.

Chrom realized quickly who it was, bright red hair flapping in the wind, it was one of the Pegasus Guards. Cordelia. If she was by herself then that meant something terrible was happening.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has been a long time coming.  
> I am so sorry.

They had an impossible decision- at least that’s what Cordelia was saying. All of them remained silent, Lissa busying herself by tending to the unconscious Robin. Their tactician was unconscious and unable to offer any insight. This was truly the worst timing. No, Chrom knew he couldn’t only ever rely on others. One day he would be the Exalt, he needed to be able to make tough decisions on his own. Robin very clearly struggled so much- how could he burden the other so much more?

“So all the other flyers..?” Sumia prompted her, her voice quiet as Cordelia filled their group in.

Her expression solemn, as her eyes cast towards the ground. They knew the answer, yet it didn't stop the dread filling the air, heavy on their hearts as Cordelia confirmed their worst fears. “Dead. It was an ambush. A well planned one.” Her voice cracked as Chrom cursed, raking his hands through his hair in frustration.

“They let you flee- to bait us. It’s a trap.” Frederick stated, stepping down from his horse. “Milord, something doesn’t add up." He turned to him in confidence, his expression dark- very clearly troubled. "Could they have known we were coming for Maribelle?” He finished his thought, his eyes shifting to the sickly tactician and then to Henry who stood innocently. No, Robin had proved himself time and time again. He'd gone into battle with weakened magic and still stepped in to protect him. He fought for Ylisse- he trusted him.

“The mountain pass to the left. That’s where they’re taking her?” Chrom prompted her, ignoring Fredericks insinuation.

“It’s likely." She added, looking between the two of them. "They’ll want to make a big show of executing her.” She crossed her arms to hold herself. Empathy overwhelmed him-reaching out he put a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

“We will save my sister.” He promised her. “How long do we have?” He asked Cordelia.

“What about Maribelle?” Lissa seemed to appear from the sidelines- he hadn't realized his sister had been listening in until now. Turning back to look at Robin he felt his stomach lurch, he hadn't forgotten about Maribelle, not with Lissa reminding him. Chrom couldn’t answer her, his chest too heavy. What would Robin plan out?

“The mad king will probably take a few days to get the word out, if we rush there we may beat the crowd,” Cordelia responded. “I can take you to where they took her-“

“Big brother!” Lissa huffed, stomping her foot. Chrom turned to look at her, what could he possibly say? What was the wisest decision he could make?

“Lissa I have no intention of sacrificing Maribelle's life, but we are walking a tight line." He started, looking at his sister in earnest. They both didn't want to be put in such a hard position. "They want to bait us and right now we have to believe they still believe she is still assuming your identity.” He reminded her.

“It’s likely they want all three of your heads at once!” Henry added excitedly, everyone turned to look at him noticing that he was probing at Robin. Chrom felt a surge of possessiveness overwhelm him, he moved to swat the Plegian mage away from Robin.

“He’s right.” Frederick added. “So then we head towards the mountain pass, and we hope we can arrive and make a plan early.” He turned to give Robin a hard glare.

“Cordelia you take Henry as a backup. Sumia and Muriel you guys go with her, scout out a path. We move quickly, we move quietly.” He ordered them, looking back to Sully. “Sully you’re not walking. Frederick, Stahl, and you will scout ahead, cut off any ambushes and round off back to us in 50-minute intervals. Take Lissa with you.” Frederick nodded and held his hand out to his sister to help her up.

“Vaike, Kellam, and I will hurry on foot with Robin.” He added, this could work- for now at least. Chrom wasn't completely inept at strategy and all in all he was fairly proud of his plan. They could do this, right??

  
-.-.-

Robin could hear arguing, though his daze. His mind had been an empty shell- like the life had drained out of him- yet he felt the familiar pressure of battle around him. Opening his eyes, he felt heavy. Just how long was he asleep for? Turning his head slowly he squinted- watching groggily to see the battle around him. A large green dragon seemed to screech as it flitted around in the sky, it scales shining an iridescent shade of blue and yellow.

“Nowi will not let you hurt these people!” The shrill distorted voice came out as a breath of lightning crackled from its mouth- slamming into the ground as the world around him grumbled in response. Robin closed his eyes again, he was so tired.

“We are not enemies!” He heard Chrom yell, Robin could hear the desperation in his voice. Springing him to alertness, Robin's eyes shot open in panic. His whole world seemed to spin as he scrambled up to his feet haphazardly. Just how long was he unconscious for? Steadying his footing he tried to keep himself together- patting his body for his spellbook, once he felt the familiar outline of a tome, he practically threw himself into the battle.

Everything seemed scattered, the other Shepards fought against a handful of Plegian soldiers while Chrom and a red-headed woman seemed to focus was on the raging green dragon.

“You brought them here to this town! Gregor will protect these people as promised!” A man yelled, his back was to the dragon protectively as Fredericks lance scraped against the mercenary's sword.

“We’re trying to fight them off!” Lissa yelled as she waved her staff about, trying hard to support her allies. He watched as a soldier rushed her, dodging forward Robin flipped open the tome, his hand brushing over the pages as he moved to cast the spell-nothing.

There was nothing. No muted power, no buzzing of magic. It was completely gone.

Robin watched as the man struck at Lissa, her soft scream moving him further into action as he pushed Lissa from the battle and stood between them, drawing his sword. “Robin!” Chrom's voice distracted him as the dragon turned to face them. Its sharp eyes narrowing before tilting its head back, more lightning licking the side of his mouth. Grabbing Lissa he pulled her back protectively. From the distance, he could hear Henry cackling happily as he incinerated Plegian soldiers without a second of hesitation.

What the hell was going on?

“Ally with us!" Chrom yelled as the lightning seemed to falter, the dragon's ears twitching. "Help us drive the soldiers out, we will leave after that.” He promised as dragon's wings beat against the sky, looking between the group making a soft thoughtful _‘hmm’_

“Okay!” Her change was drastic as her mouth crackled with lightning again, no longer aiming at them.

Aided by the dragon, the shepherds made quick work of the battle. Robin taking Lissa to warm the townsfolk to lock their doors while the others fought. How could he handle feeling so useless? By the time they finished, he watched as the dragon spun in the air happily. “Yay! We win!” She cheered as her form seemed to shift into a more humanoid shape. Her body settling, the scales peeling off her and dissolving into magic as a small girl landed in front of them, her wild blonde hair shifting to green at the ends. She was so small and so frail- this girl was a mankete!?

Robin pushed forward to examine her, waiting for someone else to connect the dots as he did. “I’m Nowi!” She introduced herself to him happily, offering a hug as he stared intently at her. It was rare to see a shapeshifter. “That’s Gregor!” She pointed at the grumpy older man when Robin didn’t seem to respond, looking over her shoulder he watched him nod in response at his name.

“We were staying in this town and they asked for help protecting them. Apparently, these soldiers are meanies and just take everything like a tithe.” She explained to him as Chrom stepped up next to him. A hand patting his shoulder, a small source of comfort.

“Unfortunately we don’t have time for formalities. We’ve got a war to stop.” Chrom explained turning to look at Robin, moving to put his other hand on his shoulder, holding him there. “No magic?” He asked him, shaking his head he looked down at his hands, he had disappointed Chrom, how could he look him in the face? Seconds of agonizing silence passed between them.

“It’s alright.” Chrom finally spoke. “You’re still important to the team- to us." He promised reaching out to pull him forward into a hug.

Shock consumed Robin so much that he couldn’t move as Chrom wrapped his arms around him and patted his back affectionately. The action was brief, nothing more than six seconds but it was enough to make Robins face turn bright pink.

Chrom held him. No matter how brief it was. _Chrom held him._

“Let us help then.” Nowi seemed to break the moment with her excitement. Her tiny body bouncing with excitement.

“We are on our way to save the exalt. It is dangerous.” Chrom turned away from Robin to look at her. "I will forever be indebted to you for your help." He added.

“Gregor likes a little danger. It makes things interesting.” He added, wiggling his eyebrows at the prince before raking fingers through his spikey red hair, giving Chrom a slight nod in response.

“Let’s clean up and get moving then.” Chrom agreed, motioning to the others before turning to Robin. “We’ve got a lot to talk about.” He added speaking directly to him. Clutching his book to his chest, he nodded once.

Chrom took the time to explain the entire situation to him. From how Cordelia appeared to the change in their plans. In return, Robin took over immediately- rearranging Chrom’s marching format. Happily taking the lead as they marched. He worked on thinking of a plan that could save Maribelle. It bothered him on some deep level that he didn’t know of the plan to take Emmeryn. The thought that Grangel was acting without him made him so angry- he was learning for the first time that he didn’t like being in control.

“The people can’t want this.” Chrom added the words were so quiet that Robin wasn’t sure they were meant for him. Giving him a puzzled look her watched deep blue eyes shift to something more thoughtful- reading his expression, he knew Chrom understood him more than Robin could have hoped for. “King Grangel is mad, his soldiers see it. I believe that.” He explained further. Robin felt his hands freeze. He never thought for a minute he could feel blessed by a curse that kept him from speaking.

“There was a raid on our home, intel from a Taguel told us that they were planning a trap.” Chrom didn't seem to notice his hesitation, or if he did he didn't acknowledge it- instead he continued explaining, neither of them staring at each other. In fact, Robin was busy staring at anything else but Chrom. “So we turned around quickly and returned to the castle, there was a huge battle going on. In the midst of the chaos I fought a mage, they ended up saving my life when two of their comrades went to stab me from behind. They tossed me into a wall and then sabotaged their whole operation.” He continued, Robin looked up- trying to keep his face neutral. Slowly he raised his hand to his face motioning to him. “Did I see their face?” He asked, pausing as Robin gave him a swift nod. “No, but they yelled.” He responded, turning back to look straight ahead. “Don’t hurt him' they said. I have to believe that means something, Robin.” They could see the path into the mountains now, both of them pausing a moment as their group seemed to slow and form a new position.

Robin felt his nerves push further on the edge, would his father out him if he saw him? He knew he was walking a dangerous line. “And then-” Chrom paused, turning to look back at Robin, offering him a hand up climbing up the side. “A brilliant, speechless, tactician falls into our lives.” He grins at him, Robin’s eyes widening just a little.

A very dangerous line indeed.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for how late this is.

Using the pathways to cut through the mountains proved to be more exhausting than they realized. Especially with the roads becoming more and more narrow forcing them to dismount and walk in a line of one or two. Robin had been silent, following behind Chrom, content to watch him. Did he know? Did Chrom put two and two together already? Was this good...or bad? What if Chrom knew who he was and still rejected him? What if- What if- What if-

No, no, no, he couldn’t think about these things. Not when he was so close. Sitting quietly he watched everyone rest, handing out rations for lunch. At first, Robin wanted to write his feelings down, to put on paper how he felt. Just because he couldn’t tell Chrom, didn’t mean he couldn’t tell himself. He could tell himself how much he loved the prince- how brave and shiny his hair was.

“Hah aw, you’re staring.” Henry shoved him lightly making him lean forward and Henry plopped down next to him. Fiercely he glared at him. “Can you summon magic?” He asked cheerfully. Ignoring Robins unpleasant expression. Slowly Robin pulled the tome free from the folds of his coat. Flipping the pages open trying to pull the magic free from its pages, he felt his heart leap as sparks of yellow lightning dancing on his fingertips just before fizzling into nothing. His chest ached, frustration taking over as he tried again. Once again sparking before fading to nothing. Slamming the book shut he grumbled silently resisting the urge to tear the pages apart from the book.

“We move once Cordelia returns from scouting with Sumia and we will need you.” Chrom’s words cut into his brooding silence. Flipping his feelings letter upside down he nodded quickly taking the quill to write a quick response on the back. “Will you be okay?” Chrom asked, leaning over to read his note, their shoulders brushing. He felt his lips twitch avoiding a smile as he leaned on to him.

How couldn’t he love Chrom? Like this? As they both seemed to look up at each other grinning at each other in their silence. “Robin I have to ask-“ Chrom started just as Cordelia came into view, her pegasus’ wings flapped distracting them all as Robin felt his grip on the paper under his fist tighten, crumpling it at the interruption. The wind picking up around them for just an instant as both scouts landed. “Plegians have been spotted up ahead, it seems there is a skirmish going on.” Cordelia sounded flustered out of breath as Chrom jumped up to head towards her.

“With who?”

“Some priests.” Sumia chirped, Robin stood up, holding the paper tightly into his hand. “As you know, there is an order dedicated to the Exalt- they must have caught wind of your sisters capture and came to the rescue.”

Robin pushed forward to stand next to Chrom, unraveling the paper from his grip he scribbled one word down fiercely. “How far out?” He asked Cordelia. The redhead motioned back towards them.

“No more than 50 miles out.”

“Robin, are you thinking what I am?” Chrom perked up as Robin motioned to the paper, tapping it furiously.

“Allies.” He stated. Distraction. Robin pointed to his word

Clearly, they weren’t thinking the same thing.

Shaking his head he pointed to everyone around them, motioning his hands apart. “Split up.” Chrom nodded, understanding his point as Robin agreed. Leaning over he began drawing up a plan. Nowi would take Henry and himself, with Sully Gregor and Frederick forming a tactical rescue team to rescue Emmeryn and Maribelle while the rest of the shepherds created a distraction with the order of priests.

“Are you sure?” Chrom looked concerned for a minute, this was the first time they would be separated since they met. Robin’s heart melted at the sight of Chrom’s brow furrowing unhappily. The idea of leaving his side hurt him, but he couldn’t risk it. Not now. Pointing to Cordelia and to Chrom he began pairing people that would allow the quickest trajectory through the mountains.

Cordelia worked with Robins map, outlining where people had been stationed. It took little time to set up a plan. “This is it.” Chrom nodded once pausing for a moment to look over Robins wore out piece of parchment. All the notes from their conversation were on it today. Placing a hand on Robin’s shoulders he stared at him intensely. “After we get the others back, we will cure you.” He looked into his eyes, Robin felt his cheeks light up, nodding once. “I swear it on my life Robin- I will dedicate all my time to restoring your magic and voice.” Gods, he loved him- he could only hope he conveyed so much in just a look. The air between them felt heavy as he let his hand drop away, did he have more to say? Yet he couldn’t ask as Chrom moved towards Cordelia.

“Alright everyone move out.” Chrom ordered as Nowi cheered excitedly pouncing from the edge, her body shifting as large green wings catching the air and hoisting herself up. Robin didn’t hesitate to jump for it. His knees hitting her back as the group moved without saying anything.

“Nowi says hold on!” She cheered happily twisting up into the air at rapid speeds as they soared past the edges of the mountain, her large wings beating, gaining air quickly, putting the camp behind him. Looking behind him he saw the two cavaliers madly galloping towards the upwards area of the cliff with Henry and Gregor on the saddle behind them.

They needed a plan, pick off the guards before going for the royal family, weed their numbers out. Opening his mouth to talk he momentarily forgot he couldn’t speak as Nowi slammed into the ground letting out a thunderous roar, as the world shook. Her entrance grand and the exact opposite of what he wanted.

Yet- he couldn’t fault her.

Aversa sprung into action first, her magic flaring up like demonic birds, curling around her in whisks, striking at the dragon. Both blonde hostages seemed to pause and look up in surprise. Robin sliding off the dragon and drawing his sword while Nowi let out an arch of lighting on the soldiers.

“Oh, baby brother.” Aversa pouted. Robin froze as she waved a hand “Alert Validar. Tell him his favorite toy has returned.” She added as Soldiers scattered. Robin dodged for him to cut them off, yet wild black magic stopped him, slamming up like a wall of feathers. Turning back to look at Aversa she chuckled at him.

Fire seemed to burst around them in return, followed quickly by Henry’s maniacal laughter. He felt himself smile as reinforcements arrived. Nowi and Henry cut through the soldiers unhesitatingly and gleefully.

“Oh, the Cavalry is here.” He wasn’t expecting to hear his fathers voice so soon. Validar seemed to clap, his voice making his blood chill. “Good, they might want to see this.” Robin motioned towards the Exalt as Frederick nodded galloping forward. “My son- what do you think you’re doing.” Validar flipped his hand out lazily, black magic curling around their party. “Did you think a hood could hide you?” He prompted him as the alabaster haired boys face drained of color.

“My darling.” He nodded to Aversa as she stepped forward her own magic launching from her raised hands as bird-like monsters seemed to wrap menacingly around Emmeryn and Maribelle. Time seemed to slow to a stop as everyone halted almost immediately. “You’ve been such a help I should say- bringing the princeling here- you’ve really outdone yourself.” Robin shook his head looking to his friends.

“What is the meaning of this?” Frederick snapped “explain yourself.” He demanded, his lance swinging about. He realized the layout now, the high cliff behind him with Chrom and the others fighting.

“Yes, my vessel- explain to them all.” His stomach churned, no, this wasn’t supposed to happen. He needed to make a decision. Raising his sword he moved towards Validar only to be met with a snarky grin.

“If any of you move, I’ll slice each of their necks,” Aversa warned, Robin’s grip shook as he looked back their sneak attack party was faltering.

Validar stepped towards him, his arm snaking out to wrap around his son’s shoulders. “Come on over here.” He pointed to the ledge walking him over as the magic moved to so he could see the battle raging beneath them.

“Attention everyone.” He called out, his voice booming with magic. Chrom’s head snapping forward to see him next to Robin couldn’t breathe, his chest aching his head bowed. “I’m a little upset- I prepared this show for you, and you’re all trying to spoil it early.” He motioned down at the Priests and the shepherds. “However it seems my son has finally returned to my side.” Motioning for Aversa she pushed her Emmeryn forward in her magic wrapped even tighter around the Exalt. “Although I guess I can’t get all the credit here, my beautiful tactician really seemed to rope you in.”

No, no, no, no, no, no. This could not be happening.

He wanted to shake his head. To plead for Chrom to trust him. That he didn’t plan this. His eyes burn and at first, he can’t figure out what’s happening- has Robin ever cried before?

“Bringing my vessel back- what a privilege.” He added, Robin needed to create an opening- an opportunity. He needed to do something- to do anything. If he attacked, he knew his sister would go for Validar.

He just needed an opening. He needed Validar to let him go. “You’ll always be under my control, under Grima’s control.” He reminded him turning to the others. “All of you will kneel before Grima someday soon.” He roared. Clenching his first in his shoulder he felt his magic spark something sinister within him, he needed power, he would do anything for it.

Turning quickly he felt a spark form a bolt into his hand, the magic no longer a vibrant yellow but something red and purple. Slamming into Validars chest he felt his father tug on his robes in surprise, stumbling back his magic cutting off around them as Robin pushed the magic deeper into his chest as Aversa moved for their father- Frederick slammed forward without hesitation towards for exalt and Nowi towards the rest of the magic.

Perfect.

There was no solid way to handle this, his father was choking as they teetered against the edge, everyone reaching for the royal family. If this is how he could help Chrom so be it.

“You ungrateful child.” Validar hissed as the magic burst more into his skin. Maybe he couldn’t get Chrom to love him- but at least he’d stop Grima and at least he’d save his friends. That was enough to justify his miserable existence.

No, it was wasn't. It wasn’t enough. His heart skipped faster as they fell, the wind rushing around him as if it could actually protect him from the fall like a bubble. It won’t though- closing his eyes he waits for the pain, instead, he feels the familiar pull of magic within him as the fall slows. Robin’s heart unable to settle at the abrupt stop of he and Validar just inches from the ground.

“Oh thank god you’re alright.” Robin feels his breath catch- he knows that voice, bright and musical- he knows it. Stretching his legs out he touches the ground a small fragile body hitting against him in a hug. White pigtails stuffed in his face. “You think I’d let you ruin this vessel for me.” She whispers. Robin feels nauseous almost instantly. Her magic seeping into his- tantalizing his own. Provoking a mix of purple and red like hers.

“Who are you- what’s going on Robin?” Chrom's voice cuts through the fog in his mind.

“Oh it’s you-“ Grima turns to look at Chrom, she looks normal. No cracked facial features, no trail of eyes. “I’ve been trying to catch up to you for weeks.” She explains- stepping up to Chrom shyly.

“You’re not answering my questions.” Chrom stepped towards Robin instinctively but seemed to hesitate- like he wanted to pull him away and thought better of it.

“Of course you wouldn’t recognize me, why would you?” She responded quickly. “I saved you back when they went after Emmeryn the first time.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm motivated to finish this story, so here is the next chapter.

Chrom hated leaving Robin, the unsettled feeling in his stomach only seemed to tighten more at the desperate look of awe that was on his face before they separated. He wanted to understand Robin, he wanted to make sense of such a wide-eyed expression. Maybe it’s why he’d held on to the notes from earlier- they were crumpled and messy but they were his and they were Robin’s handwriting, a scrawly cursive. Elegant bordering on messy. It was the closest he could get. If he had the free time he could think about what Robin’s voice sounded like, how he would say his name or what his laugh could sound like. If his words were as elegant vocally as they were in writing. 

No. 

Right at this moment, it wasn’t important. Instead, he gripped Cordelia’s waist as they flew, the paper safely tucked it into the piece of armor on his chest for safe keeping. Cordelia was right about the battle, however, he could hardly call it a skirmish. Most of the priests had fallen except for one woman- her long blonde hair seemed to flutter with each swing of her mighty ask. Chrom would never admit out loud that it kind of terrified him. 

“Here, now.” Chrom motioned Cordelia down, her Pegasus leaning and diving downward as Chrom shifted his weight, tucking his head to his chest, he dropped off the creature, his shoulders hitting the ground propelling him into a roll as he carried himself further and back on to his feet. The priest stopped to look at him, recognition in her eyes. “Prince Chrom-” She started, her voice deeper than he would have guessed. 

“I’m here to help rescue my sister, will you aid us?” He asked, the Priest nodding once. Chrom drew his sword the Plegian soldiers recovering from their surprise moved to swing on him. 

“I gave my life to Naga and swore to serve all of Naga’s blessed and divine. Especially in the Exalt,” she promised. 

“Thank you, miss.” Chrom nodded, turning back to see the priest's axe was even larger now that he was closer. He watched her swing, noting just now much precision went into crunching the mental armor of a knight. 

“My name is Libra.” She turned on him, light eyes full of unreadable emotion. “And I am no miss.” 

Chrom felt his cheeks turn pink. Of course. Leave it to him to put his foot in his own mouth. “Apologies.” Came out as a mumble, turning to focus his attention as Cordelia swooped down, her lance spinning taking two Plegians into the air with forceful thrusts. Their comrades were arriving now. Now, they could turn the tides. 

“It’s him.” A wicked voice sounded almost awestruck as a Plegian sorceress seemed to step back from the battle. Her eyes wild and black hair shining. Chrom faltered for a second, not daring to look in the direction she was staring. 

  
“Attention everyone!” A raspy demented voice called out, his voice echoing with magic, Chrom snapped towards that direction. His heart leaping to his throat at the sight. Robin standing next to a decrepit and angular man. His companions face downcast, meek and twisted. 

“Robin- no.” The words came out in a soft whisper. 

“I’m a little upset- I prepared this show for you, and you’re all trying to spoil it early.” He growled in annoyance as he motioned down at their battle. He needed to get up there get to Robin. He needed to- He needed- “However it seems my son has finally returned to my side.” 

_ What? _

“My love.” Her words were almost as pained as Chrom’s. She turned to him, eyes wild with magic. “He came with you- you brought him into this danger-” felt his world spinning each time the mage opened his mouth.

“Although I guess I can’t get all the credit here, my beautiful tactician really seemed to rope you in.” The nasty voice cut into the woman's words, her tome opening. Chrom resisted the urge to grab his chest, his heart aching at the words. Looking up at Robin he felt his chest heaving. Was this all a trap? 

No, he couldn’t believe that. He trusted Robin- dare he say, with his life. Chrom knee he was too far to see Robin’s expression, but he knew it wasn’t happiness gracing his features- he had to trust that. 

“What do you know?” he turned on the asked the sorceress. She clutched the tome against her chest tightly, looking uncomfortable before finally pulling it free and flipping it open. 

“I love him. He disappeared from us, but I will do anything to save him from his fate.” She snapped, her magic striking out sliding past Chrom and behind him to hit a Plegian soldier. What was Robin’s fate? What did this sorceress know that he didn’t?

“Bringing my vessel back- what a privilege.” He added, Chrom stopped again- was that his fate? A vessel for who?

“Ally with me to save him. I want to save him.” He assured the sorceress. Was he assuring her? Or himself?

“My priority will always be Robin.” She warned him. Chrom nodded once. A sneer pausing their conversation.   
“All of you will kneel before Grima someday soon.” He roared, maniacal laughter following. Chrom watched as Robin turned to look at him. Expression was full of horror as it slowly transfixed to determination. His jaw locking as his hand moved quickly, a bolt of sickly purple lightning slamming into the insane man’s chest. 

They teetered on the edge. Chrom didn’t think. His instincts taking over as he dashed forward. He had to get to him- he had to. Watching Robin free fall with Validar, he couldn’t bear the consequences. 

“NO!” His words ripped from his throat as Robin fell faster, the wind catching him just inches before the fall. Another mage slid her hood down. Her hair as white as Robin’s as she ran for him. Tackling him into a hug. 

A sister or twin? Robin looked surprised and terrified, unable to hold her in return. Just what was happening?

Dropping his sword he wanted to fall to his knees. Falchion too heavy to hold in his hand. He didn’t understand what just happened. 

“Who are you- what’s going on Robin?” Chrom isn’t sure how he was able to speak or to sound so confident. Robin who looked so spaced out seems to snap to attention at his voice. The girl turned to look at him. Her red eyes unnerving him completely opposite of the soft smile that grew happily.   
  
“Oh, it’s you. I've been trying to catch up to you for weeks.” She explained, seeming relieved. Stepping towards him almost comically shy.   
  
“You’re not answering my questions.” Chrom looked over her head at Robin, his eyes were so sad and full of horror and terror. The urge to protect him overwhelmed him. Yet as stepped towards Robin instinctively he couldn’t help but notice Validar and hesitate- just how much did he really truly know?   
  
“Of course you wouldn’t recognize me, why would you?” She responded quickly. “I saved you back when they went after Emmeryn the first time.” Chrom looked puzzled glancing at Robin again, he’d been so sure Robin saved him- but now?

How his heart could feel so heavy. What was the truth?

 

.-.-.

 

Robin felt like his world was spinning. Grima- the monster who took his voice was standing next to him, red eyes full of confidence, the demon was winning. Gods she was winning! Looking back to Chrom desperately he wished he could just convey all his words into a look, he couldn’t say anything can’t protest. Opening his mouth to speak he can feel the words in his throat even without the sound. _Please, I love you, Trust me she is a monster. Please Chrom, please, please, please._

“But I thought…” He pauses for a second staring at Robin hard. “I don’t know what I thought.” Robin flinched at the words, his thoughts meant nothing if he couldn’t vocalize them. “Right now I can’t think about what happened then- we have a handful of situations to deal with now.” He stands up straight staring at Validar, the magic in his chest still piercing him. 

“You’re right.” Grima relents, a sad note in her voice. Oh, she was good. “Validar and his son have crimes to pay for-” She started the loud thundering of a dragon distracting them all as Nowi slammed into the ground, two figures scuttling off her back. 

“Emmeryn.” Chrom breathed his sister's name. A priest and Cordelia rushing forward to her side. Lissa dashing to Maribelle to catch her friend in a hug. 

Robin felt himself breathe a sigh of relief. Closing his eyes for just an instant. One problem solved. One problem Grima couldn’t blame him for and use against him. 

Hell, he didn’t even know what to do with the fact that Grima was standing next to him claiming he needed punishment. 

“We can talk about the details of what happened when you’re ready.” Grima implored. “I have been looking for you since that night. Since I sabotaged the mission to save you. I couldn’t let them hurt you.” She stepped forward, her voice so sure and confident despite the lies. 

“You’re the mage?” Chrom asked her again, his face full of disbelief. 

“I believe in your cause Chrom. I have since the very beginning.” Chrom turned to look at Robin again. Robin could feel the world crashing down around him. 

“You’re his son?” Chrom asked him, Robin gave him a small nod. “Why didn’t you tell us.” He demanded, hurt crossing across Chrom’s face making his heart stop. He felt his eyes water again. 

“Because he’s been leading us into a trap since the day we found him.” Frederick countered, his voice cutting through the crowd as he traveled forward on his steed. 

“I saw him up there, we’ve been played.” Robin shook his head desperately. No, it wasn’t true. He pointed to his sword and then back to Validar. He helped fight. 

“Frederick enough-“ Chrom snapped, 

“With all respect my lord, you didn’t see the magic he created.” He nodded over, his lance pointing at the protruding red violent magic. 

“You don’t know anything about him, do you?” Grima stepped forward. The air around her was so sinister, why was he the only one who could feel it? “He’s the great Fell Grima’s vessel. A large plan by the archmage of Plegia to reincarnate Grima into this world.” She motioned her head to Validar. 

“And who just are you?” a sorceress stepped forward towards Robin protectively. 

“My name is Reflet.” She said quickly. “I decided to put a stop to this plan a long time ago. It’s why I helped you-” She motioned her head to Chrom. Chrom looked hard at her and then at Robin. 

“I trust Robin.” He countered. His heart beating wildly. “But with all this new information we can’t be sure of who is what ally right now.” He motioned back to the sorceress as well. 

“Then we shall sort this out back in Yilsse, we will hold a council to decide.” Emmeryn stepped forward towards her brother. Her eyes were full of scrutiny. 

“Yes Exalt.” Everyone seemed to fall her orders. Frederick moved to point his lance at Robin.

“Bind him with the archmage the sorceress and this new mage. We can’t be sure to trust him or-.” He motioned his lance to include the other Plegians. “Any of them.” He ordered the shepherds. Robin didn’t fight him. Not as Vaike and Kellam moved forward, their faces grim.

“I have questions for you then-” he motioned to Grima, Robin dropped his head, letting them tie his hands. Chrom and Grima stepping away from him and Validar- this was it. It was over now.


End file.
